Drinking and Driving
by EldalieStarkindler
Summary: Tai tells the story of how Matt died to try and teach kids not to drink and drive. Taito, Character Death


**A/N:** I don't own digimon, because if I did, Tai and Matt would be permanently attached at the lips..or the hips, either one will work Enjoy!

Drinking and Driving

Tai stood in front of a room of teenagers. He was in his mid twenties by now, so long from when they had first met. They had been only eleven then, and they had become the digidestined. They battled monsters together and their friendship had grown and blossomed into something timid and beautiful, a romance. After a short amount of time together they realized that this was meant to be, and Tai proposed. Unfortunately life has a way of kicking you in the ass when you least expect it to. It had been quick. A screeching of tires on a slippery road, and some alcohol was all it had taken. Tai's world had ended that day. It took him years to finally be able to speak of the event, and now he did public speaking, telling kids about drunk driving and what it did to people's lives.

Tai cleared his throat and looked out at the teens. He was nervous; he always was when he spoke about it.

"Hello, my name's Tai, and I'm here to tell you about drunk driving. I know what you all are thinking-great another lecture about something we already know all about. I'm not gonna lie, you most likely know most of the stuff I will tell you. But I have a story to share, one I know that you have not heard. So if you'll just give me a bit of your time, I hope I can make a difference in your lives, and maybe even save someone sitting here today. Alright. Once upon a time there was a boy named Matt…."

Tai began his story and he relived it as he told it.

"Matt and I were the best of friends, we didn't start out that way though," He smiled at the memory. "We used to absolutely hate each other! But then we went through some hard times together and we grew close. Very close. We became best friends and lovers too. Now some of you in here may be gay, but most of you are not. Deal with it, because you're living in my life now and we play by my rules. Anyway, Matt and I did everything together, he was in a band, and he was really going places. I went to all his concerts and he came to all of my soccer games. We were so happy. After about three years had past we decided, or well, I decided we were going to get married. Well, I hoped we would get married, he hadn't said yes yet. That night, I got sick, and Matt went to his concert by himself."

Tai's eyes flicked down towards the ground before coming back to rest on the crowd.

"I waited for him to come home in bed for hours. It wasn't until two that I started calling around. I found out that Matt had left the party ages ago and should have been home by now. I began to worry. They also said that Matt had been acting funny, like he was drunk. It wasn't until later that I found out someone had spiked the punch at the after party. I got into my car and went out looking for him. After retracing the route from our apartment to where the concert was I found him. He was lying in a ditch with his car by the road. It was totaled."

Tai took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he knew was coming.

"He was still alive at that point, though barely. I knew he wasn't going to make it, but I didn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. I…I asked him to marry me, and he said yes, he had wondered when I was going to ask he told me. I slipped a ring onto his finger and he smiled. Then he went unconscious. He died before the ambulance got there, cradled in my arms."

By this point Tai was struggling to continue talking for he was crying so hard.

"I didn't know what to do with myself after he died, I almost committed suicide, but I figured he would be angry with me if I did. So I held on, because Matt's life had a purpose. Matt would have wanted everyone to know his story so that no one would make his fatal mistake. So guys don't drink and drive. You shouldn't be drinking yet, but I'm not gonna ask you to stop drinking, because I know you won't listen. But learn from Matt, learn from my pain, never drink and drive."

Tai then looked over at the crowd and saw many people crying. People always cried when he told them. He smiled and whispered so softly that no one could hear.

"I Love you Matt"


End file.
